


Shacking Up's All You Wanna Do

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kurt hadn't been dating Blaine when he found out about Sam's family situation?</p><p>'Rumours' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shacking Up's All You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDemagogue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MDemagogue).



Shacking Up's All You Wanna Do 

 

Kurt had been stood outside the motel room door for several minutes, trying to summon up the courage to knock. He had received a rather terse phone call from Blaine a couple days ago, his former best friend informing him that when Warblers practice had run late the previous week, it had been Sam Evans who'd shown up with the delivery when they ordered pizza. The blonde had evaded Blaine's questions as to why he had taken a job that would take him so far from home on a school night, and had seemingly requested that he not be sent to Dalton again. Kurt had taken this information and called in a favour from the homeless-smelling Brett, who volunteered in the administrative office, getting him to quietly sneak a peek at Sam's file.

The address on the file had been recently changed, and the new address was that of the motel room Kurt was currently standing outside. He raised his fist, and knocked, firm enough to be heard in the room without drawing too much attention. The door opened, and Sam was framed in the doorway, blonde hair tousled more than usual, blinking in the light as though he had just woken up. The jock went very still when he realised who was stood outside the motel room, simply staring with what looked almost like fear. 

The staring match went on too long for Kurt's currently limited patience to handle, and he raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Well, Samuel, are you going to invite me in? Or should we talk out here in the open?" Sam shook himself visibly, forcing a smile, "Of... of course, come in please." The blonde stepped back out of the doorway, and Kurt followed him into the room, Sam shutting and locking the door behind him. Kurt took in the basic room, barely holding back a grimace, and noted that there was clothing and possessions for several people in the cramped space, but only Sam appeared to be in residence. The Evans family had turned up to watch the New Directions perform at Regionals, so Kurt had met them, and he wondered where they were.

He felt a warm presence at his back, and managed not to flinch when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, turning him to face a slightly more awake looking Sam. "What are you doing here, Kurt?" "I was looking for you, obviously. Blaine told me he'd seen you at Dalton, and I was worried."

"I'm fine Kurt, or doing as well as I can, anyway."

"Where are you parents, and Stevie and Stacie?"

"My parents took them to stay with my grandparents in Tennessee, they're enrolling them in school there for the rest of the semester. There are more jobs out there, so they're staying there through the week to try and find work, then coming back to see me at the weekend."

"So they've just left you here alone? You've got to feed yourself, get yourself to and from school and work, do your homework and eveything; and they've left you in this motel room?"

"I can take care of myself, Kurt. I have been for a while. Hell, while they've been pounding the pavement jobhunting round here I've been looking after Stacie and Stevie. I'll be fine."

"I know you can, but there's no harm in letting people help. Are you working today?"

"Nah, got today and tomorrow off; I'm gonna catch up on my homework."

"Get what you need together then, you're coming for dinner at my house, then me, you and Finn can work on homework together."

"You don't have to do that Kurt."

"I know, I want to. My dad and Carole would throw a fit if they knew I'd left you to fend for yourself when Carole always cooks more than we need, even with Finn at the table. She's doing chilli tonight, you haven't lived til you've tasted Carole's chilli."

Sam raised one hand to run his fingers through his hair, looking conflicted for a moment, but the lure of a home-cooked meal was strong, and Kurt could almost see the moment his stomach overruled everything else. He didn't say a word, just grabbed up the bag he used for school, then turned almost expectantly to Kurt. Kurt smiled, and led the way to the Navigator, waiting for Sam to buckle in, before setting off for the Hudmel house.

When they pulled up outside the Hudmel house Kurt let Sam in, directing him up to Finn's room while he went to let his dad and Carole know there was company for dinner, giving them a quick rundown on Sam's situation so they'd know why he was randomly inviting friends over to eat with them.

Sam and Finn came clattering downstairs when the food hit the table, both boys digging in with gusto. Kurt and the adults ate more modest portions, Kurt noticing that Sam had managed to eat more than Finn, which indicated just how hungry he had been. 

The three boys helped clear up, before heading upstairs. Finn and Sam had English homework, while Kurt was working on his European history. Finn and Sam were huddled together, occasionally one or the other would raise a head and ask Kurt a question, as he'd done the same unit they were working on last semester at Dalton. They worked in comfortable, companionable silence for several hours, until Burt knocked on the door, and told them that Sam was welcome to stay over, but if he was leaving, Kurt should be dropping him back soon, before it got too late.

Sam packed his stuff back up, and after a quick thank you and goodbye to Burt and Carole, they were back in the Navi, Kurt pulling up outside the motel after a short, silent, drive. He turned to face Sam, "You sure you're going to be okay? We've got plenty of space and a spare room if you'd rather get out of this place."

"It's okay, my mom and dad will be calling here to check up on me soon."

"Okay, the offer's open as long as you're on your own. Give your parents our number and they can check up on you just as easily."

Sam smiled warmly, and ducked his head bashfully. "Do you wanna come in and watch a movie or something? I haven't had much chance to hang out recently."

"Just let me ring my dad so he knows where I am and I'd love to."

Sam went into the room as Kurt placed a quick call to his dad, letting him know he was staying to watch a movie with Sam cause the blonde hadn't had many chances to socialise recently. Neither of them had a first period class the next day so it wasn't like they were gonna have to get up too early.

He hung up, then quickly made his way into the room, not wanting to hang around outside any longer than he had to. As he walked in, he saw Sam sat on the bed facing the door, no laptop or TV in evidence, and he raised his eyebrow at the blonde. Sam stood, walking over and shutting the door behind Kurt, turning the lock and dragging the chain across. He then gently pushed Kurt until his back hit the door, and attached his mouth to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped as full lips pressed against his own, not forceful like Karofsky had been, but soft and affectionate. Sam's lips massaged over his own, not pushing for anything more, but letting Kurt get used to the sensation. When they broke apart, Kurt stared at the other boy.

"Sam..... what?"

"God Kurt, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"But, you said you weren't...."

"I'm not gay, but I'm not straight either. And hell, I went to an all-boys boarding school; for so long there weren't any girls around, if we wanted to get off we had to help each other out. I liked it."

Kurt's cheeks flushed as his mind filled with the images those words inspired. He looked deep into Sam's eyes, seeing nothing but genuine care and affection there, but even as he watched they darkened with lust, Sam's eyes drifting down to Kurt's lips. Kurt decided to just enjoy the moment, and leaned up, pressing his lips to those of the jock, moaning as Sam's hand landed on the small of his back, drawing him flush to the blonde's sculpted body.

Sam's tongue gently licked the line of Kurt's lips, and the brunette willingly parted them, allowing the blonde to lick into his mouth, Sam groaning at the sweet taste of Kurt. Kurt's tongue tentatively pressed forward, twining with Sam's in a slick, hot dance; before sliding into Sam's mouth. The two boys stayed locked together for as long as they could, a tangle of mouths, tongues and teeth, before the need to breathe drove them to break apart, gasping for breath, chests heaving.

Sam stripped his shirt off, revealing his delicious array of muscles to Kurt's avaricious eyes, his hands reaching out seemingly of their own accord to gently stroke the defined abs. Sam shuddering beneath his soft touches. Sam's hand gently tugged at the hem of Kurt's shirt, and Kurt obediently raised his arms for the garment to be lifted up and over, Sam feasting his eyes on the pale, lean body. The tight musculature that Kurt's usual clothes concealed beneath layers of fabric. 

Kurt's skin was smooth and soft beneath his questing fingers, and he experimentally tweaked a nipple, revelling in the sharp gasp that melted into a moan as his mouth descended on the other nipple, gently laving it with his tongue. Kurt's hands gripped at Sam's firm shoulders as the blonde's mouth licked, sucked and bit it's way over Kurt's chest and stomach, leaving the pale skin littered with dark bruises, marks of Sam's desire for the brunette. Tan hands fumbled with the fasteners and zips of Kurt's pants, finally getting them open and sliding the fabric down long, pale, perfect legs. Kurt stepped out of the pants, and Sam let out a broken moan at the brunette's skimpy underwear, a barely-there thong in crimson red that stood out starkly against alabaster skin.

Sam quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, tossing the denim aside, revealing his own underwear, Avatar boxers in bright blue that made Kurt have to snort back a laugh. The blonde pouted, and Kurt leaned forward to kiss the look off his face. The blonde rested his hands on Kurt's hips, fingers just sliding inside the fabric of the thong, and he looked questioningly at Kurt; the brunette worried his lip for a moment, then nodded, and Sam jerked the thong from his body with one movement. Sam quickly stepped out of his own underwear, and they both took a step back, eyes drinking in the naked flesh of the other.

Kurt groaned at the sight of all that tan, perfectly muscled skin, the toned thighs, the tight glutes, and the very impressive package. He was bigger than average, and it looked bigger on his slender frame, but Sam was substantially bigger. Sam took in smooth porcelain skin, a perfect high tight bubble butt and a beautiful pale cock with a rosy pink head, already glistening with precum.

Sam dropped to his knees and swallowed Kurt down to the base in one movement, making the brunette swear in surprise and grab onto broad shoulders for support. Sam's pulled back up Kurt's length and swirled his tongue round the head, lapping up the sweet precum, his hands coming up to massage Kurt's balls, gently rolling and squeezing them. Kurt was emitting a constant stream of breathy moans as Sam sucked him, taking him deep into his throat on every downstroke, tongue dancing up his length on the upstroke. Sam ran one finger over Kurt's perineum, until he was gently tracing the crack of Kurt's ass. He pressed his finger firmly on Kurt's tight hole while sucking hard on the head of his dick; Kurt moaned brokenly above him, body spasming, and Sam choked slightly as the brunette started to cum hard, shot after shot of cum hitting the back of his mouth. Swallowing repeatedly so as not to waste any of the precious nectar, he kept sucking through Kurt's orgasm, milking every last drop from his cock, gently licking the head clean as he leaned back on his haunches, looking up into Kurt's pleasure-flushed face.

Sam stood, enfolding the slender brunette in his arms and kissing him hard, tongue thrusting into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned as he tasted himself on the blonde's pouty lips, musky and sweet. He reached down and wrapped one soft hand around Sam's heated length, revelling in the blonde's moan as he began to stroke his hand up and down. One of Sam's big hands landed on top of his own, guiding Kurt to stroke at just the right pace, the blonde's hips thrusting his cock in and out of the tight circle of Kurt's hand. Sam's hand reached down and began to stroke Kurt's renewed erection, and he leaned forward to nip at the brunette's ear as he hissed "I want you to fuck me."

Kurt moaned and looked into Sam's eyes, dark with lust and desire. The blonde pulled away, heading over to the bedside cabinet and pulling out an open bottle of lube. He lay on his back on the bed, placing a pillow under his hips as he popped the cap on the lube bottle, and slicked up the fingers of one hand, rubbing them together to warm the lube. Kurt walked over to stand by the bed as Sam brought one long, thick finger to his hole, pressing it in with the ease of practice, eyes shut with pleasure as he stroked over his prostate. Kurt reached down and began to massage Sam's gorgeous pecs, tweaking his nipples as the blonde added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch his hole in readiness. 

Sam looked up at Kurt, eyes dark, "I don't have any condoms, but I've never been with anyone else, are you okay with that?" Kurt traced Sam's abs absently with one hand as he thought, finally nodding. "Yeah, I've never been with anyone either, so I'm fine with it." Sam grinned up at him, and added a third finger to his hole, scissoring and splaying until he finally gasped out "I'm ready."

Kurt climbed up on the bed, settling between Sam's splayed legs, looking down into lust-blackened eyes as he pressed the head of his cock to the blonde's slick hole. Sam's hand stroked up and down his length, transferring the remaining lube to his heated flesh, and he hissed at the sensation. He gently gripped Sam's hips and pressed forward, the head of his cock slowly easing through the prepared ring of muscle and into Sam's tight heat; Kurt stopped with just the head inside, giving Sam time to adjust, and himself time to regain control before he came. His hands stroked Sam's toned thighs to help the blonde relax, Sam eventually looking up at him and nodding.

Kurt pressed forward again, and his cock slowly sank deeper, inch by inch disappearing into Sam's body, until he was in all the way, his balls pressing up against Sam's. They both moaned in glorious harmony, Sam clenching around Kurt, hot and tight and perfect. Kurt looked down into hazel-green eyes that blazed with desire, and he pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back in, watching as those eyes grew gradually darker, hazy with a sheen of arousal. He pulled out and thrust again, then again, and on the third stroke Sam pressed back against him, trying to take him deeper. Kurt stilled for a second, then began to thrust again, this time at a much higher pace, snapping his hips back and forth, driving deep into Sam's perfect body on every thrust.

Sam was gasping and moaning underneath him, pressing back into every thrust, trying to take Kurt deeper and deeper, the brunette's cock edging closer and closer to his prostate. Kurt shifted up on his knees, the angle at which he thrust into Sam changing, and on the next thrust he slammed straight into the blonde's prostate, causing Sam's back to bow as he arched off the bed in pleasure, gasping out Kurt's name, eyes closed and hand reaching down to wrap round his cock, stroking himself hard and fast as Kurt pounded into him, now hitting his prostate on every thrust. Sam was moaning Kurt's name continuously now, voice grown deep and husky as he threw his head back from the pleasure shooting through him, jerking himself off almost painfully hard.

Kurt looked down at the blonde writhing beneath him, the visual stimulation of watching Sam jerking himself off, the aural stimulation of listening to the gorgeous, muscular boy gasping his name, begging him to fuck him, and the pure physical sensation of being buried in a tight, butter-soft heat, were conspiring together to bring him to orgasm faster bthan he ever had before. He could feel the heat suffusing his body, the familiar tightening sensation in his balls; he licked a stripe up the palm of his hand, then reached down and batted Sam's hand off his cock, replacing it with his own spit-slick one. Sam released a whining cry as Kurt began to stroke in time to his thrusts, the brunette pounding him harder and faster, slamming against his prostate every time. Kurt leaned down and began to whisper in his ear, total filth falling from angelic lips as the countertenor told him exactly how good Sam felt around him, how perfect his ass was, how he was made to take Kurt's cock, how Kurt was never going to let him go, was going to keep him forever, fuck him forever.

The combination of Kurt pounding into him, jerking him off, and whispering porn in his ear was simply too much for Sam, and his hips thrust up into the tight circle of Kurt's soft hand, screaming Kurt's name as he began to come, his load spraying out over his own chest and stomach, some of it making it as far as his chin. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm, then raised his hand to his lips and licked Sam's cum off it. He had almost lost control when Sam had clenched round him during his orgasm, but had held out. Now the blonde had gone limp underneath him, the force of his orgasm having left him weak and wrung out. Kurt pulled out of Sam's ass, and took advantage of the blonde's pliability to shift their position. Sam laying back on his shoulders, legs pressed back and spread wide, his hole on perfect display. 

Kurt lined his cock back up with Sam's hole, and thrust forward, bottoming out in one smooth movement, Sam's body open and willing for him. He pounded hard, fast and deep, the tightening sensation in his balls overtaking everything else as he drove himself deeper and deeper, desperately seeking his own orgasm. Sam, slowly coming back to awareness after his epic orgasm, clenched his ass down around Kurt's thrusting cock, causing the brunette's hyper-sensitive length to be suddenly surrounded by a vice-like heat, and with one last desperate thrust he collapsed against the blonde's chest as he began to cum, orgasm hitting him so hard he momentarily blacked out, pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum deep into Sam.

When Kurt regained consciousness a few seconds later, Sam was cradling him against his gloriously muscled chest, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. He was still balls deep in the blonde, and he could feel his own cum, slick around his cock, and leaking slightly from Sam's hole, dripping down on their balls. He braced his hands against Sam's chest, and slowly, gingerly, slid himself free, watching as Sam winced slightly at the sudden emptiness and the feeling of cum beginning to leak more freely from his hole. Kurt leaned over Sam and kissed him gently but deeply, Sam responding fervently; the two of them pulled apart, and Kurt quickly located a packet of moist wipes to clean them up, wiping away sweat and cum, removing almost all evidence of what they'd done, with the exception of the hickies on both their bodies.

The two boys got dressed in companiable silence, the two of them were barely decent when the room's phone began to ring. Sam answered, and held a quiet conversation with who Kurt assumed to be his parents, before he turned to the brunette, one hand over the mouthpiece. "My parent's car broke down in Tennessee, they're not gonna be able to get back here for at least a week." Kurt bit his lip, thinking quickly, before nodding decisively, "Tell them you'll be staying with us until they get back, my dad and Carole already offered, and besides, everyone else in our house sleeps very deep, so you can sneak in and 'visit' every night." Here he winked at Sam, and began to sort through the blonde's clothing, scattered round the room, trying to pull together enough for a week's stay. Sam took a second to compose himself after the mental images that comment invoked, then relayed the information regarding staying at the Hudmel house to his parents, making sure they had the Hudmel's phone number, then hanging up with a muttered "I miss you."

Kurt smiled brightly as he finished neatly folding pretty much all the clothes Sam owned into a duffel bag he'd pulled from under the bed. He reached out and took Sam's hand, squeezing gently before tugging him out of the door, pausing for Sam to lock it behind him, then guided him to the Navigator, stowing Sam's bag in the trunk as the blonde made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. They passed the short drive to the Hudmel house singing along to a CD of songs they'd covered in Glee club. When they arrived, Kurt went ahead to open the door as Sam grabbed his duffel, then hurried after the slender teen. He hesitated on the threshold for a second, then Kurt caught his hand, tugging him inside and shutting the door quietly behind them. "You can sleep 'on the couch' in my room tonight, so we don't wake anyone up, but we'll have to move you into the spare room tomorrow." Kurt winked at the jock and the two of them quietly ascended the staircase, soundlessly entering Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt shut and locked his door behind them, and the two of them quietly stripped down and slid into Kurt's bed, spooning together closely, as they drifted off to sleep Kurt whispered in Sam's ear, "In the morning we're totally christening my bed."


End file.
